Team STRM
Team STRM is a group of students attending Siren Academy. The members consist of Saige Cristallo, Tara Rhys, Raine Shiba, and Macy Anumati. Members Saige Cristallo - The leader of Team STRM, the smartest member, and the primary melee expert. She is the most capable of keeping an unbiased, focused view on surroundings and potentially life-threatening situations. She keeps a sharp eye on her teammates to make sure they don't get into trouble, let alone do anything stupid. Her weapon is a Rotatable Panabas Sword and Firearm (RPSF). Tara Rhys - The strongest member of Team STRM, and the sniper specialist. Tara is the boldest member of the group, because she can throw a good, hard punch. Though blunt, she is quick to get to the point(s), especially physically, if the circumstance calls for it. Her weapon is a Dual Action Glaive Rifle (DAGR). Raine Shiba - The brightest and most diligent member of Team STRM. Raine can be a little on the clueless side, unsure how to approach the world, being the kind of guy he is. Though he is looked down upon sometimes, he makes up for the assumptions with his determination and well-developed skill set. His weapon is a Bow Shifting Ring Blade (BSRB). Macy Anumati - The fastest and most energetic member of Team STRM. Cute and bubbly, Macy is the most optimistic person her teammates have ever met...and the most reckless. Seriously. There are times when she stirs up a tornado when she walks into a room, or pulls out her weapon. Though a bit crazy, she is the best person to rely on when driven into a tight spot. Her weapon is a collecrtion of Magnetic Link Whip Revolvers (MLWR). Team Attacks Magma Rain (Saige + Tara): Saige and Tara's combo attack. Saige loads her weapon with water Dust, and uses the high pressure blast to catapult Tara high into the air. Tara uses the fire Dust loaded in her weapon to increase the temperature of the water blast to a scalding point. She spins around in the air to splash and disperse the boiling water, which rains down on surrounding foes. Charcoal (Tara + Raine): Tara and Raine's combo attack. Raine uses his weapon to fire at the earth and knock loose large chunks of debris into the air. Tara uses her weapon and fire Dust to add heat to the debris and send them flying much like tiny meteors. Sandstorm (Raine + Macy): Raine and Macy's combo attack. Raine determines a destination point for Macy to run through, after which he uses his weapon and/or ammunition to stir up a large amount of dirt or debris. He fires an arrow to the "destination point" and instructs Macy to run there. While she runs, she uses her Semblance to stir up a powerful whirlwind which sucks up the dirt and debris in the ground to create a large sandstorm, providing ample cover and a distraction to the enemy. Relationships Team CRSE: Team STRM considers themselves good friends with Team CRSE, but questions from time to time whether they actually have anything in common. Their first meeting didn't go off without a hitch, but they've smoothed out their differences down the road. Ironic as it is, three out of four members on both teams are getting into deeper relationships with one another. Professor Wolfgang: A rolemodeland their boss. Team STRM looks up to the Headmaster as the primary example of what any Siren Academy student could (but not ideally should) aspire to be. Though his aloof attitude and controversial teaching methods are a little unnerving, they prove to be more than useful in the end, even when it comes to keeping their own team together. Had he not chosen Saige as the team leader, Team STRM would have fallen apart by now. Arondight Corps: There's no greater threat or resentment that Team STRM holds for any other group. They take up some form of disappointment in Arondight Corps for their crazy ambition to destroy nearly all life in Remnant. STRM finds them to be misguided and all too heartless in their actions and schemes, and have made it a vital mission to take out the organization at all costs. Gallery 10juu STRM Commission.png|Team STRM during Volume 4 (drawn by 10juu) STRM Chibi Heads.png|Team STRM Chibis (drawn by rozaii) STRM Jump.png|Team STRM Jumping (drawn by OriSODEhime)